FRONT ROW TICKETS
by Real Gals Hav Curves
Summary: They saw it all. They had the premium seats to the best show in town. See what they have to say about our favourite couple's journey from being single men to when their hearts finally merged to become one.
1. Chapter 1 - A Conversation

**Story Notes:**

_What they saw._

_What they felt_

_What was their first reaction._

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

_She had helped and this was how she did it._

**CHAPTER 1 - A CONVERSATION ABOUT THE NEWLY ENGAGED**

"You'd promised that you'll enlighten me about the how, when and where." he groused.

She reclined back against the headboard and started speaking.

"That had been the easiest 50 Euroes I had ever won.

Poor girl didn't know what had hit her.

Clever Me!

The first time I met him my gaydar had instantly redlined.

I knew it was only a matter of time before he met his special someone.

God he fought it tooth and nail.

But a solid shove from me sent him tumbling straight into those arms.

Ha! Ha!

Spying has always been my forte so all I had to do was find out where the cousins were going.

Gregor was a great help all I had to do was make cow eyes at our blonde diva and like a good big brother he straight away pointed his little one towards me.

I hired a sleazy escort and pointed him in his sweetie's direction in no time that creep was drooling all over him and we were good to go.

I must say it had been the worst date I'd ever been on.

Most of his attention had been on the dance floor and the way he had glared at the two of them as they had danced. Oh Boy if only **looks **could kill. I jabbered non stop about pointless rubbish like rock climbing and what not and all he did was smile at me sweetly and kept saying, "Oh sure," "that'd be nice,"

After almost an hour when I had finally run out of things to say to him I dragged him to the dancefloor and he got the opening he had been looking for,ever since we had arrived at the club.

He used the lamest tactic ever of bumping into them and starting up a fight right there on the dance floor. Man I'd never been so embarrassed in all my life.

I kinda merged back into the crowd so that no one would know I was with the crazy guy."

Her companion softly chuckled.

"I can't imagine him doing something like **that."**

She laughed softly and then continued

"What is it that they say 'Love makes you go bonkers'.

I was sure he was going to rip his rival's head off if Olli hadn't intervened at that opputune moment.

He definitely does take leave of his senses when he is jealous.

I'm sure you've noticed."

Her companion nodded in agreement.

"So just imagine that guy pawing his sweetie. What state he was in and he wasn't yet out then so he couldn't even give a genuine reason as to why he was behaving the way he was. He left the club in a huff with me chasing after him.

Man can he walk fast. I had to literally run, that too on heels, to keep up with him

He spoilt everyone's fun that night.

I had never seen him so wound up ever.

Well he had gotten angry when he had heard of Coco kissing some random guy but that had been an ego thing. But this had been pure jealousy he just didn't know what to do. He just didn't know which way to turn"

"What happened next?" her companion asked in curiosity.

"Olli with Olivia in tow landed up in No Limits right after us and the both of them fought as I and Olivia watched. She is definitely a bitch but she too could make out that something was just not kosher with Chrisitian's behaviour. After that Christian made an excuse of having a headache and bolted up here."

"Cut out the suspense and tell me what happened next." her companion prodded when she paused again

"Honestly I have absolutely no idea what exactly happened that night.

But the next time I saw them, which was the very next afternoon, both of them looked well laid and kept grinning at each other like teenagers in love."

"Oh I missed the best part didn't I?" Andi pouted.

"Yah you did." Miriam agreed.

"It must have been downright disgusting watching them all lovey dovey all the time." Andi said.

"Actually, they never did anything that betrayed that they were a couple. They never showed anykind of affection to each other in front of anyone... except Judith that is, and later Lydia."

"Oh Goddess Judith."

"The first person Christian came out to." Miriam informed him.

"So Gregor wasn't the first one to know."

"Nope, Judith was the first, next was Lydia, then Olivia was the third she caught them in bed together. Then came Gregor he too caught them in bed. He just casually walked in on them as they ..."

"Yikes! What a way to find out!" Andi said in mortification

"They kept a close rein on their feeling for each other when they had company. Whenever they were out in public they kept a formal distance from each other and except for the occassional friendly light punch on the arm they never dared touch each other."

"Kudos to them."

"Did they ever officially tell you."

"Kind of when Christian apologized for the lousy evening we had, he said 'I'm sorry but there is someone else.' the most cliched line ever heard."

"So who did you bet with? Olivia right?" Andi asked in curiousity

"Nope! Coco."

"Coco?" Andi exclaimed flabbergasted. "But wasn't she in Goa by then?"

"Nah! She was right here in Germany a few kilometers away in Cologne."

"Her job in Goa didn't start until September. She had dilly dallied hoping that it was just a phase and he'd soon be over it. But when Christian came out in the boxing ring it sealed the deal that there was no chance that he would ever go back to her so she signed her contract away flew away to goa at the end of August."

"I really am jealous of you. You had front row seats to all of it."

"Not only was I witness. I helped too." Miriam crowed proudly.

They heard the front door open and a chorus of giggles floated to their ears, "I guess they're back and from the sound of it he JUST SAID YES!" Miriam cheered.

They left Andi's bedroom and headed to the living room to confirm the happy news.


	2. Chapter 2 - How The Hell Did I Miss The

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

_Journal entries (part 1)_

**HOW THE HELL DID I MISS THE SIGNS! (part 1)**

September 19, 2008

Breaking up with someone is always painful.

Trust me. I know exactly what I am talking about.

But then you meet someone new and your heart heals.

And maybe just maybe this time it lasts forever.

I still can't believe how I could have missed all the signs.

And now I can only hope God won't snatch away his love.

He needs him like he needs oxygen to live.

Please God don't you dare do this to him.

They belong together.

* * *

November 2007

I never imagined that of all the people I knew Christian would be the one who'd turn out to be a homophobe.

Poor Olli. I definitely feel for him. Christian's behaviour towards Olli is so disgusting that it even makes me wanna knock his lights out. I wonder how Olli controls himself.

And I'm quite sure in a match between the two of them Olli would definitely come out on top. I'm positive that with his years of training in handling unruly guests aboard the liner he would take out Christian in a hurry.

Anyway hopefully things will get back to normal after Olli leaves.

February 2008

Olli didn't leave instead it looks like Christian is the one who's going to leave. He's not only leaving the flat share and Düsseldorf infact he's leaving Germany altogether.

It's understandable, he and Coco love each other, and they do say 'Your home is where your heart is.' Christian's heart belongs to Coco so it's obvious where she is that's exactly where his home will be.

Mid March 2008

In the end it was only Coco who left. Both Christian and Olli are right here. They aren't friends but at least they aren't enemies anymore so that's a step in the right direction.

End March 2008

Well he's been single long enough and I can't take his constant moping anymore.

I've noticed that Miriam is into him.

Her constant mooning over him is a blatant indication that she has a massive crush on him.

Guess a little nudge towards each other will cure both of them. I'll see to it that they get together. I'll even bribe Christian if I have to.

**04-04-08**

**Poor Miriam** why did I ever do this to her. It must been the shortest date she's ever been on but the brave girl kept smiling. Christian is such a dimwit. He let a golden opportunity and a golden girl like Miriam slip right thru his fingers.

And why did he suddenly become Olli's guardian. Stupid kid spoilt his own date and from Olivia I deduced he screwed up a sure thing that Olli had got going with some 'hot' guy at the club. Christian you are such a dunce.

05-04-08

Christian looked well laid, and after a long time well rested and genuinely happy. He even a had a silly smile on his face when he declined my invitation of going clubbing together.

But Miriam definitely isn't behind that glow that surrounds him now; because she looks like her usual self frazzled and agitated. She is still flirting with Christian which means SHE definitely isn't the girl behind Christian self satisfied smile and dreamy eyes.

14-04-08

Okay so now I'm genuinely confused.

When the hell did Christian and Olli become best buds?

I didn't expect Olli to land up at the boxing club after Christian's training session.

And Christian allowing Olli to touch him!

When I had just joked that I had been with men for pay he had jumped away from my touch and he's seen Olli with a man and even then...

My only guess is he's decided to take a break from women and Olli is safe as he'll be cruising for guys. In desperation he's decided to call a truce I guess.

24-04-08

I'm genuinely jealous of Olli now.

Christian has all but forgotten about me and the two of them spend all their free time together. Except for boxing training Christian doesn't want to do anything else with me.

If I didn't know any better I'd say he and Olli were in love spending all their time indulging in the horizontal mambo.

13-05-08

I'm quiet sure that Christian has finally gone crazy.

He just screwed up his chances at going pro.

My brother has officially lost his mind.

Otherwise why would he demand that I remain as his coach when Grandetski's coaches are trained professional who can genuinely help him.

06-06-08

Why is this world such a cruel place?

Why do homophobes exist?

I like Olli, he's such a sweet and gentle soul. I consider him in the same bracket as Christian. He's helped around in No Limits time and again when ever we have been short staffed and he doesn't even ask for compensation he just says that cryptic line, " An hour spent with Christian is an hour well spent." I have a feeling he's in love with Christian.

And seeing him hurt by Christian, hurts me as well.

I really thought Christian had got over his homophobia. But watching him crack dirty homophobic jokes with Grandetski made me wanna shake him until his teeth rattled. The look on Olli's face broke my heart. I think the cause behind Christian's re-emerged homophobia is Grandetski. But even though it's horrible to see Olli hurt, I can't do anything about Grandetski he holds my brother's future in the palm of his hand.

I'll talk to Olli and try to make him understand that though I hate Grandetski I can't throw him out as he can help my brother go pro. After that I've gotta blast Christian and make him apologize to Olli.

08-06-08

I made him apologize to Olli and he looked like he was going to burst into tears as he shook Olli's hand and then pulled him into a hug.

Well everything seems to be fine between the two of them again.

11-06-08 (early evening)

Grandetski is gone from our life for good.

Christian fired him and the reason behind it shocked me. That bald, oily, fat homophobic jerk wanted my brother to take steroids. Damn Bastard.

But I've gotta find a new promoter for Christian. He has the talent and I can't let it go to waste like this.

11-06-08 (late night)

I just came from Christian's flat and he...

I just don't know ...

Oh MY GOD!

My brother...

**MY** brother...

Oh bloody hell

Damn!

Some one is at the door I guess it's him

HE just blasted ME.

I think I've gotta sleep on it and let this new info sink in.

Olli you sly devil!

And Christian ?

No wonder...

I'm going to bed and I'm sure things will make a lot more sense in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3 - I Knew It Before

**I Knew It Before He Even Thought It**

Arrrgh! Dammit! GOD! I HATE MY BOSS!

All I asked for was 72 hrs off and he couldn't give me that. He said in his stiff upper lip nasal tone, "I'm soooo sorry Misssss Hagendorf we just can't spare you. The client loooooves your designs and he wants you there instructing the workers every single day. We can't disappoint him now, can we?"

What a load of bullshit! He hates me coz the client liked a newbie's designs more than his own. God I so want to be there. Olli is going to be so disappointed he asked to be his Best Man. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

! #$%^&*?{~! #%^]$":#%& ?

Okay! Sorry for that rant guys.

Now that it's out of my system I'll tell you the story of the Big Hot Love of my best friends Christian and Olli.

It's seems like yesterday that Fabian (the man of my dreams circa 2008) told me of a WG over the cool hangout spot No Limits. He told me the two guys living there were decent dudes. One was the brother of the building owner a certain Christian Mann and the other was Charlie Schneider's nephew Oliver Sabel. I was a little apprehensive about having two men as flat mates but Fabian explained that Christian was a great guy and had sworn off women since his girlfriend suddenly up and left him so he wouldn't bother me. And the other guy, Olli, would never look at me as I just wasn't his type. I was confused by that description but Fabian laughed and told me that Oliver Sabel was gay.

My mind eased, it was going to be great. Plus I'd even save money as the rent was lower than the cost of the dormitory room at the Uni.

I scurried over to No Limits and met Christian. Whatta hunk!

He was (and still is) a great guy but something about him just seemed a bit off. Yah he flirted with me. But even then something just didn't add up.

A few nights later I went to the flat for dinner and as I entered the previous renter left after saying something really odd. "...they are like an old married couple." His words piqued my curiosity and I spent the rest of the evening closely watching Christian and Olli.

And by the time dinner was over everything was clear as day to me.

They were **_both_** gay!

But I shouldn't have opened my big mouth coz I only managed to piss off Christian who seemed to be in denial. So before I could do anymore damage to my chances of acquiring the room I quickly left.

Christian called me the next morning and informed me that Olli and he had found me suitable so they'd decided to give me the room. I think he asked me to move in for the express reason to prove to himself that he wasn't gay and that did scare me a bit. What if he tried some stunt?

But all my doubts flew right out the window when I moved in. I didn't have to worry about a darn thing as he mostly was at work when I was home and when he was home he was busy preparing for his college entrance exam.

Oliver on the other hand was (and still is) a sweet heart. He helped me move in, helped me unpack and then cooked for me. We quickly formed a strong bond. It was like I had suddenly acquired an elder sibling who I could go to for help and advice.

Oliver was single and like me a romantic. He was at his 'advanced age' desperately searching for 'the man of his life' as he put it. He was constantly online chatting away with some guy he had met as he put it a 'great guy' he had met within hours of signing up at ' '. There was only one problem, and he declared that would change soon if he stayed patient, was that his chat buddy was still in the closet. I encouraged his man hunt but advised him as well to be careful as there wasn't a shortage of weirdoes.

Life settled around us Oliver chatted with his guy every single day, Christian studied hard trained even harder and I chased after Fabian. I still wonder what the hell did I ever see in him back then.

But then suddenly one evening when I came back home I found Olli crying his heart out. After a lot of coaxing and cajoling "It was an experiment for Gast84" was all I was able to get outta him. My heart broke for him and I felt helpless when I noticed the rejection had robbed Olli's chirpiness, it was like a part of him had just withered away and died. He withdrew into a shell not talking at all unless spoken to. The other thing that happened was he suddenly became a neat freak helping me in cleaning up the whole flat from ceiling to floor until it was immaculate. After we were done I'm sure I could see my face in the freshly waxed floors.

Christian did his utmost to avoid both of us.

One evening when I dared to suggest to him that we three should hangout together and catch a movie or something he almost bit my head off.

Jeez talk about 0 degree to 100 degrees in a matter of seconds.

Well I put it down to nervousness and fear of his upcoming entrance exams.

But there was something going on in his head as well coz I noticed him staring at Olli with the oddest of expression on his face which looked like something between awe, lust and anger.

He passed his entrance tests with flying colors and for the first time I saw him grinning from ear to ear.

I even heard him talking politely to Olli which was something new coz since I had moved in Christian would always either ignore Olli or go out of his way to be rude to him. I was intrigued but decided not to investigate further coz I just didn't want to elicit Christian's wrath on me.

The days passed quickly.

The new term at college was about to begin when one particular late night I was woken up by loud voices.

I crept to my bedroom door and carefully opening it a sliver. As I peeped out I could see Olli standing outside Christian's door his hands pressed up against the glass and what he said stunned me.

"Christian...I've fallen head over heels in love with you and... Last night, Man, you feel something for me as well. Do you think I haven't realized that?"

I quietly shut the door and quickly climbed back into bed. If Olli was going to drag Christian out of the closet I knew that boxer was going to put up a damn good fight and I for one didn't want to be witness to the bloody aftermath coz Christian would definitely kill Olli.

Next morning I fearfully left my room. The flat share was quite as a graveyard. Not only was Olli's room empty his bed looked un-slept in. As I prepared breakfast I couldn't help but wonder what had been the out come of Olli's declaration of love to Christian. Once the coffee was done I went to wake up Christian and offer him a cup. I tried the handle but his door was locked and I could distinctly hear the snoring which was uncommonly loud that morning.

I realized something was going on between them because when I returned home that afternoon. The boys were prancing around in their undies and Christian for the first time was ... cheerful!

They tried to be discrete. Olli would creep into Christian's room only late at night after he was sure that I was most probably asleep.

But their body language told the true story the innocent touches, the stolen glances, the secret smiles I wanted to yell at them, "Hey, you two fools I totally know you're a couple."

I finally decided to confront them when one morning I saw Olli creeping into the bathroom while Christian was taking a shower.

I pressed my ear against the door and heard Olli's cute words, "Is there room for me too."

It was time I dragged the cat out of the bag.

I knocked on the door and asked Christian permission to enter and gave the excuse of needing some thing from in there.

The door was locked and Olli opened it then he quickly ran over to the wash basin grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth without toothpaste. His wet feet announcing loudly and clearly that he had been on the verge of joining Christian. I know it was mean of me acting as a cock blocker but hey I wanted all that constant and obvious sneaking around to be done away with.

Olli threw the tooth brush in the holder and scurried out of the bathroom loudly stating that our fridge was empty again.

I didn't see or hear Christian, he seemed to have gone still behind the shower curtains. Just to elicit some reaction I commented on Olli's hurried exit. As I proceeded to leave the bathroom I heard the faint snick of the curtain rings I think he looked out to check if the coast was clear.

I wandered around the living room watching Olli as he made a shopping list.

I wondered if I should confront _him_ but then decided that Christian would be a far better source. After all he's the one who vehemently denied being gay and called Olli names. But Olli's shopping list was a short one so he'd definitely be back in 45 minutes max which wasn't enough time to weasel out anything from tight lipped Christian.

As I pondered over this problem my eyes fell on the newspaper and I caught sight of a picture of a bunch of Man U fans, their faces painted with the bright club colors, celebrating another victory and an idea struck me. Extremely sweetly I requested Olli to buy me a football magazine from the kiosk outside the butcher's shop 2 blocks down knowing full well that once Olli picked up that sports magazine the Football fanatic owner wouldn't let him move an inch for a good hour.

Now all I had to do was ease Christian into a confession.

As Olli left he blew a kiss my direction which I knew for sure wasn't meant for me as a freshly showered Christian had just exited the bathroom was standing right behind me.

Olli left and I turned my full attention on Christian who proceeded to fill a glass of milk for himself.

He sympathized with me over the uber macho men who I worked with, I told him that they were easy to figure out as I knew exactly what they wanted; trying to impress me by showing off their bodies to me and staring at my ass every chance they got. Christian said something about boxers being the same , which caused me to stare at him he quickly clarified that in the communal showers his buddies showed off their muscles to compare their body definition. Unable to resist it I giggled and asked if his gym mates stared at his butt when he bent down. Poor guy turned the deepest shade of pink that I'd ever seen and spluttered that wasn't what he meant.

He fidgeted around blushing scarlet.

"Christian, that's absolutely normal"

He stared back at me as if I'd grown a second head. He still hadn't picked up on my whole nudge nudge wink wink routine. So I decided to take pity on him and inform him in clear words that I was privy to what he and Olli were to each other.

"I've told you once, but I'm quite willing to say it again: I think you two make a really cute couple."

I saw him clench his jaw and the fingers around his glass clenched tightly I wondered if he was going to scream at me again but the next instant I saw his features soften as he realized that the game was up.

Slowly and in a voice hardly above a whisper he told me all that had happened in the last 6 months since Olli had moved in,

Catching Olli with a man - becoming extremely uncomfortable around him - having stupid fights with his then girlfriend (who has a really weird name if you ask me) - his girlfriend kissing some guy - the guy turns out to be Olli - fighting with Olli - Olli KISSING him to shut him up - then confusion over why he liked the kiss instead of hating it - Olli confessing his love for him late one night - breaking up with his girlfriend - searching for answers online and finding a kind helping hand who turned out to be (it was like the script of "You've Got Mail") **Olli** which led to a night in bed which he called an experiment the next morning.

"So you're the reason he was crying that day?" I spat at him.

"Olli was crying!" Christian looked at me with shock.

"Then what happened," I demanded that he go on.

He told of the night he went clubbing with Miriam and met Olli at the night club in the company of some random guy. And finally unable to take it anymore he picked a fight with Olli's beau hoping to kick his ass. But that didn't happen as Olli quickly intervened then called him out on his jealous behavior.

From day one Olli had been able to read him like an open book.

He had left the club in a huff but Olli gave chase.

He locked himself in his room but Olli's persistence (I had heard the confession but decided not to tell him) finally won and he finally accepted in his head what his heart had been telling him for the past couple of months. He desperately, completely and absolutely was in love with Oliver Sable.

"But a gay boxer would never be accepted," he said softly.

"So that's why you're keeping it a secret." I couldn't help myself and mock blackmailed him, "For a thousand Euros I'll keep my mouth shut," the expression on his face was priceless.

I told him I was only joking and he visibly relaxed again.

He told me that he feared that if Gregor found out he was gay his brother would reject him, something he just wouldn't be able to bear. As I reassured him of my silence Olli came in and told me in a huff that he would never ever buy a magazine for me. My eyes though were still on Christian I saw him resolve something then get up.

Approaching Olli he kissed him.

Olli stood stunned and just stared at him. Till today Christian is the only one who has been able to leave Olli speechless on several occasions and I'm proud to say that I was witness to the first time that Olli wasn't able to say a single syllable.

Christian on the other hand after kissing Olli told him that he had paid me a thousand Euros to shut me up.

As Olli leaned over to kiss him I quietly left the room to give them some privacy.

But I'm proud that I was the first one who Christian came out to.

But now I wanna kill my boss for not allowing me to be there on their special day. And worst of all Constantine who became acquainted to them through me will be there every step of the way.

DAMN!

DAMN!

DAMN!

I HATE MY LIFE!


	4. Chapter 4 - How The Hell Did I Miss

**HOW THE HELL DID I MISS THE SIGNS! (part 2)**

12 - 06 - 08(early morning)

My brother and... Olli

Olli and my brother.

Christian and Olli.

Olli and Christian.

Gregor you can write that a million times but that isn't going to cause Olli to magically transform into a woman.

Get a grip and accept it.

Christian is ...

My brother Christian is ...

Take a deep breath and lets start over.

Olli is gay.

Christian and Olli love each other (hopefully)

Now that wasn't too bad, was it?

So once again let's go through it.

Olli is gay.

Christian and Olli love each other.

Therefore, we can safely come to the conclusion that Christian is gay as well.

Stop palpitating you dunce. Your brother is fine.

Actually for first time in his life Christian is truly happy.

Accept it and move on.

You pride yourself on your broad mindedness, don't you?

This is the perfect time to show it.

12 - 06 - 08(noon)

It's so damn difficult to practice what I preach.

When Christian had come to know that Olli was gay and started acting weird around him I gave him a lecture and told him to stop being a closed minded rural idiot.

But now... I am finding it difficult to swallow my own advice.

Let's analyse.

Am I disgusted by Christian?

No! Of course I'm not.

So what is my problem then?

I guess I just feel betrayed that Christian went through such a huge metamorphosis and I wasn't privy to it.

Actually I'm just jealous.

Judith and Lydia knew all about it.

Judith made a face and told me that once the door of that flat was shut the boys usually weren't able to control their urges.

Miriam too knew all about what was going on between the two of them.

Man! How the hell did I miss such a huge occurrence?

But now many odd things that I have been witness to are suddenly starting to make a whole lot more sense.

Christian being over protective of Olli at that night club.

The next day both of them roaming around in their undies and it was past noon.

Oh My God! I had even joked that If I hadn't known any better I would assume they had just indulged in some ... ... Oh Man! No wonder Christian turned that shade of red.

Wait a minute!

Christian had told me straight to my face that he was gay.

Hey! Lookie here! The kid did tell me.

He was completely honest with me.

I on the other hand didn't pay attention to him.

I'm a real shitty older brother, Huh?

Poor thing. He outs himself to me and I ridicule him.

I have to patch this up before the break takes root and we lose the bond we've formed over the last 2 years ever since he came to Düsseldorf .

I **will** fix this.

So the first thing I have to do is get a contract made for his boxing match.

I'm gonna be his manager whether he likes or not.

12 - 06 - 08(evening)

Olli is a real tiger.

Today, most probably, he had an early shift so he came home before Christian returned from college.

As soon as he entered the bar he got in my face, read me the riot act and told me in precise words that I was a complete hypocrite.

Man! That pretty puppy has real sharp claws.

Christian has chosen really well. The guy has guts and a strong backbone.

I assume that I'm jumping the gun here but I'd be real proud to have Olli as my brother in law.

He's the first person who's never tolerated or condoned Christian's bad behaviour and at the same time he is ferociously protective of him.

My brother couldn't have found a better match.

He also told me that Christian was scared that I'd disown him for being gay.

Why would my brother ever think that?

Well the machinations of Christian Mann's brain are a mystery.

I guess he's completely forgotten the fact that I even joked about being Gay for pay and said that I'd found it better than being with a woman.

Anyway I have to straighten this out before he has a conniption believing that I'd disown him just because he was in love with a man.

Oh! He's home I better go and talk to him.

12 - 06 - 08(night) 

My Poor silly kid brother.

Scared to tell me that he was in love with another man.

Oh Well! What can I say? He deserves this happiness more than anyone else.

It'll take me a little time to get used to the 'Christian and Olli' not just friends situation.

Gregor this is not a situation. It's the real thing.  
I just hope Olli treats Christian right otherwise I'll break his legs.

24-07-08

Watching them together makes this old heart so happy. My brother has found love, understanding and complete support. Someone who looks out for him no matter what. Someone who puts up with his tantrums and then calms him down as well. Okay, they are so sugary sweet together that I'm sure I'm gonna get diabetes if I stay in their company too long.

31-07-08

They are having a fight.

Olli just chugged down a pint and went off to visit Charlie.

Christian is just SO clueless about relationships.

Okay, I agree he needs to keep his testosterone levels high because of the bout but that doesn't mean he has to be down right insensitive and completely ignore Olli.

Little brother you need to be slapped upside your head and I'm gonna be the one to do it.

01-08-08

CHRISTIAN WON!

AND

HE CAME OUT!

My brother has balls of steel.

He kissed Olli right there in the middle of the ring and announced to the world that he was gay.

Well done little brother. Well done indeed.

02-08-08

I came back from my walk with Rebecca to find Christian sitting at my flat crying. Axel broke into my bar and beat up Olli. Oh God!


End file.
